


Prestigious Fox

by Kurisuta



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Vlad comes across a kitsune and falls for her. He knows she is in fact a young woman who can take the form of a fox. He just has to entice her to transform and be his forever.
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Better Than Maddie

I was trapped and alone in the big city of Amity Park. Particularly Prestigious Polterheights. This was a bad place for me to be. I’m a spirit fox, full of magic.

I was attracted to a bundle of energy in one of the houses. I went into the house in search of it.

I found a ghost lab. And a ghost portal. And a ghost.

He was a grown man, looked a little like a super-villain. He also kinda looked like a vampire. Great. I hoped he wouldn’t try to eat me.

He picked me up.

“What do we have here?” He said. “A kitsune in my lab? Excellent.”

The ghost transformed into a man. He was pretty handsome. And he went up into the mansion, carrying me with him.

Xxx

Vlad was very excited about what he had found.

This fox—no Kitsune!—was incredible! She was beautiful, powerful, strong, redheaded. Everything he sought in a woman.

Thoughts of Maddie were out the window.

He gathered her in his best bedroom and made her comfortable. Then he headed to his lab to work.

A few minutes later she strode in, dragging a bag of candy. It was Konpeito, his Japanese candy.

He laughed a little. “You can’t eat just that.”

She tilted her head at him.

“Alright for now you can.” Vlad relented.

He liked her a lot.

She was better than his cat.

Better even than Maddie.

He loved her.


	2. Food

I awoke in Vlad’s bed.

I had created a small den of pillows and blankets. I was cuddling a shiny treasure of Vlad’s in place of my hoshi.

Vlad leaned down and looked at me. “It’s time for you to eat something.

I looked up at him and leaned over his food stores, sniffing. I turned my nose up at all but the candy.

I leaned up and swiped at my hoshi around his neck.

“I’ll give it back to you later.” Vlad said. “Otherwise you’ll leave me won’t you.”

He looked down at me sadly.

Would he miss me?

Xxx

Vlad was in the kitchen. The fox was sitting on the counter watching him work.

He put different things in front of her and finally she seemed to like the fish.

He brought it to the stove and fried it up nice for her. He made some rice to go with it and gave it to her.

She sniffed it appreciatively and ate it all.

Vlad was very happy to see her eating. He reached over to give her a pat, and she snapped at him.

She came back over looking repentant and allowed him to pat her three times by way of an apology.


	3. Tricks

Reiko woke up in human form again. Her powers had returned! That meant her hoshi was close!

She went silently through the mansion, but found it nowhere, although Vlad had ridiculous security in place. It was child’s play for her to get past, however.

She followed her senses and found it—on the neck of her captor.

Her claw found his neck, and she was tempted to kill him, but instead swiped her hoshi.

There was a clapping above her. His ghost form, Plasmius!

The shade of a human below her faded.

A duplicate!

“Nice trick.” She smirked, and attacked.


End file.
